The Death of a Hero
by Catnip. No way man
Summary: Merlin is sick and Arthur is ready to let his closest friend go.


**Hey guys, the story 'fever of the worst kind' has definitely been my most popular story. Knowing that so many people love and read my work is a gift from heaven. **

**That out of the way, my grandpa has recently been taken off of life support and my heart has been torn out. Like always, I put my feelings through my writing. **

**Some of the things Merlin will be going through are things I've witnessed. Never take your family for granted, they're always there for you.**

**I don't own nothing or nobody, my more 'AN' at the bottom.**

Arthur watched as his friend and closest confidant started to die in front of his eyes. Gaius said he couldn't do anything except make him comfortable.

Merlin didn't look comfortable nor did he look like the Merlin Arthur knew.

It had been both the longest and shortest week of his life. The battle was almost over and Camelot had not won.

Arthur held Merlin's hand tightly as Merlin screamed in pain.

Merlin hasn't been able to eat anything except a couple teaspoons of soup, he was smaller than a child.

Merlin's cry's finally subsided and he turned his head to smile (grimace) at Arthur reassuringly.

'D-don't look so con-ncerned Arthur.' Merlin's voice was barely a whisper of breath.

'Don't worry Merlin. I'm not concerned. But, I'm pretty certain that after you get better I'll be giving you a few days off.'

Merlin laughed, which quickly turned into a coughing fit. After the fit ended Merlin said a simple word that had Arthur's heart dropping. 'If, Arthur, if I survive.'

Arthur chuckled nervously. It sounded more like a strangled sob. 'Of course you're going to survive! Who is going to make my bed and polish my armor?'

'George is a good servant.' Arthur let a tear fall.

'George isn't you, Merlin.'

Just then, Gaius walked in with a sad look on his face. Behind him, the knights of the round table and the queen stood.

Arthur knew what this was, they were saying _goodbye. _Merlin wasn't dead yet!

Arthur stood up and glared at the knights. 'What are you doing? Don't you have things to do? Places to be?' Arthur growled.

'Sir-.'

'Arthur.' Gwen interrupted Leon. 'Don't do this.'

Arthur looked menacingly over at Guinevere and then quickly stormed out the room, leaving a tense room behind.

The knights took this time to say their goodbyes to their dying friend.

'Be good mate, I don't need Avalon to be upside down by the time I get there.' Merlin chuckled quietly and then started coughing. Gwaine turned serious and said earnestly. 'You're my bestest friend mate. You've shown me life outside a tavern and have taught me what it was to have friends. You've changed my life Merlin, thank you.'

Gwaine quickly walked away, going to find a tavern to drown his sorrows.

Elyan stepped forward and smiled sadly at Merlin. 'I may not have known you as well Merlin, but you've truly inspired me to be better. To be a better person, friend, knights, and brother. Sleep well, Merlin.'

Leon stepped forward, clutching his cloak tightly. 'Merlin, when you came to Camelot, I thought you were a mere servant. As I stand here, I know I was completely wrong.' Leon gently places his cloak on Merlin's small form. 'You deserve the cloak of a knight, because that's what you truly were meant to be.' Leon hurried off and Percival quickly took his place.

'I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could. Camelot will truly lose half of its soul. Goodbye Merlin, I'll see you in Avalon.'

Gwen stepped forward, tears rushing down her face. She stood there for a moment and loudly sobbed. After gathering herself, she hugged Merlin tightly. 'I'll miss you dear friend.'

All that left was Gaius. He smiled and gently sat next to Merlin.

'You truly are a remarkable man, Merlin. Getting to see you grow and fulfill your destiny has been an honor. I know I never said this enough or at all. But, I'm so so proud of you dear boy. It's okay, you can let go Merlin. You've fought hard, now it's time to let go. I love you, my son. Goodbye.'

Gaius stood up and went to get some poison, ready to put Merlin out of his misery. Arthur burst in as Gaius went to grab it.

'Not yet! Gaius, please let us talk privately.' Gaius nodded and left quickly.

Arthur kneeled on the floor and held Merlin's hand tightly. Merlin looked at Arthur with pride.

'I'm s-so happy I got to s-ee you grow into a wo-wonderful King.'

Arthur smiled and gently pushed Merlin's hair out of his face.

'Merlin, you truly are a man of wonders. You've saved my life without complaint and all I've done is yell and degrade you. I'm so sorry, friend that I could not save you. But if there's one thing I can do, it's end your suffering.'

Arthur walked over to the table and mixed the poison into a cup of water.

He sat on the bed and helped Merlin sit up. Merlin grunted in pain, tears falling down his face.

'I'll say something I've never said to you Merlin, thank you. Rest well, I'll take care of Camelot. Don't worry, dear friend.'

Arthur picked the cup up and guided it to Merlin's parted lips.

'This will make you feel better old friend. Don't worry.'

Merlin drank slowly and Arthur waited patiently. After Merlin drank all he could, Arthur maneuvered his way behind him.

Arthur gently rubbed his head in soothing gestures and repeating soothing words. Merlin's body started to relax and soon it went limp. The form Arthur held so tightly and dearly went cold, not moving.

Arthur kept massaging his friends head, the one who had shown him what real friendship was. To anyone else, it looked like Merlin was sleeping peacefully.

But Camelot knew. Outside, silence was what one heard. Every citizen had stopped, women broke down in tears and men bowed their head.

Camelot had lost a hero today and no ones heart could be mended.

In the years following, you were walking down the street, a whisper could be heard. That whisper was a name, that name was _Merlin. _

**Thank you guys for reading. I know it was sad and that there was no happy ending. But right now my grief stricken heart couldn't make a happy ending. **

**Leave a review and follow me if you haven't, I try to post a story every weekend. Have a good day my friends and I'll talk to you in the next story.**

**February 9, 2020. Rest In Peace Grandpa David, I love you. **


End file.
